1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, a system, and an article of manufacture for defining a serviceability assessment measure.
2. Background
When systems, such as computers, appliances, machinery, software, etc., are provided to a customer, a possibility exists that one or more component parts of such systems may fail. The ease with which the system can be serviced or maintained in response to such a failure may be referred to as the serviceability of the system. Measures have been developed to compute the serviceability of various systems, wherein the serviceability measures may attempt to compute a cost measure for the serviceability of the system. The cost measure may include the amount of time and resources that have to be spent to service or maintain the system or the monetary value corresponding to the amount of time and resources that may be required to service or maintain the system.
Certain serviceability assessment processes may help in reducing the warranty cost of products with replaceable parts, wherein products with replacement parts include computers, appliances, machinery, etc. Product warranty costs may be reduced by making parts more reliable and by decreasing the service time required for problem determination and replacement of failed parts. Significant reductions can be achieved by designing products with customer replaceable units.
Determining a set of criteria for evaluating the serviceability of a system may be useful for determining the cost measure corresponding to the ease of serviceability of the system. Customers usually prefer to use a system whose serviceability is easier in comparison to systems whose serviceability is more difficult.